The goals and responsibilities of the Administrative Core for the Center in Urban Environmental Health include: 1) To provide the administrative infrastructure to support the coordination and integration of the research goals, Facility Cores, pilot projects and outreach activities in the Center. 2) To provide the administrative infrastructure to support the enrichment of the intellectual environment at the Johns Hopkins University in the environmental health sciences through seminar programs, focused research retreats and the recruitment of outstanding students and faculty. 3) To coordinate the administrative activities of this Center with those of other NIEHS funded Core Centers and the leadership at the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences.